koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xenetes
Xenetes Pharos (ゼネテス・ファーロス) is an optional playable character in Zill O'll who may join the protagonist's party. He returns in the prequel as a secondary antagonist and later ally NPC for Areus's party. A famous adventurer in his own right, he is known throughout Vyashion as the "Sword Wolf" (剣狼). His height is 184 cm (6') and he is 25 years old at the start of Zill O'll. Role in Games Xenetes is the only son of Novin Pharos, the head noble of the Pharos family. His aunt is the Queen Consort Eris, a woman who Xenetes has respected and admired since his childhood. His mother died during his infancy, so Eris was his surrogate mother who cared for him before her political marriage. From her, he was taught the axioms of Rostorl nobility and patriotism for Rostorl. Curious about the world around him, he would frequently sneak away from his family's manor to explore Rostorl's slums. He wisely kept his lineage a secret to blend in with the townsfolk. It's there where he met the local mercenaries and adventurers who were hired to fight Rostorl's wars against Dyneskal. He particularly looked up to Angeerdan whose tall stature and boisterous spirit left a deep impact on the young Xenetes. They briefly fought beside one another during one of Rostorl's campaigns. The nobility in Rostorl rebelled against the throne when Tiana was still a child. Eris was able to reduce the damage of the revolt, but it was impossible to spare everyone's lives. Xenetes was disgusted by the needless bloodshed and mass executions which took place. It was then that he realized the limitations of abiding to political conventions accepted by the nobility. Seeking to live his life without regrets, Xenetes abandoned his luxurious home for the uncertain life as an adventurer. He was free to help whoever he saw suffering, eventually forging a heroic reputation for himself. Many people within the land know him by name, and he rivals Reig's popularity in Liberdam. During his travels, Vailaila and Vialiali –who knew his true origins– found and pleaded him to save their brother, Zelashell, from Elfas's curse. Xenetes couldn't lift the spell, but he offered the brother to travel with him and earn an honest income to provide for the twins. The duo were soon joined by the nameless swordsman. The original lore states that the trio were inseparable from one another. They went on several adventures together and at one point returned to Rostorl to prevent Coffin's infiltration of the Luga manor. Five years before Zill O'll, Xenetes and company were near the chaotic battle at Ancient and involved with Balor's downfall. During the climax of the battle, Zelashell wanted to stop the nameless swordsman from sacrificing himself to kill Balor; Xenetes believed in their companion's decisiveness and prevented Zelashell from interfering. The nameless swordsman used the Sword of Nihil and, per the sword's powers, vanished from the pages of history. Although they were unable to completely remember him, his companions placed his sword near the site as a grave marker. Xenetes comforted Zelashell to keep living as a memoriam for the deceased, but Zelashell subconsciously blamed Xenetes for their friend's demise and distanced himself from him. TRINITY retcons their traveling companion to instead be Sheelagh; the nameless swordsman from the original lore was adapted to be Areus. Neither character is depicted to be very close to Xenetes. During the course of the prequel, Xenetes and company were Areus's rivals in the hunt for the Sword of Nihil, as they desired to claim the bounty Dyneskal posted for it. Upon learning of the half-elf's conflict, Xenetes offered his aid and his comrades followed suit. He supported their invasion of Ancient yet Xenetes didn't have any major contributions for the final battle. After Balor's demise, he consoled Zelashell over Sheelagh's grave; he was unable to identify Areus's sword that was placed as her grave marker. Regardless of the continuity, the death of his friend caused Xenetes to reconsider his life of wandering. He refused to team up with any adventurers and returned home. He provides emotional and military support for his aunt. Unwilling to delve too deeply into the political realm, however, he keeps his distance from the nobility to help the townsfolk. Although he may leave his home for an occasional adventure, Xenetes tends to stay within the south. “A Small Village Whilst Traveling” protagonists first encounter Xenetes talking to Flint in Noble. He acts as the protagonist's temporary guide after his/her father perishes. Other protagonists can encounter him by accepting Hannah’s request in Rostorl’s guild to retrieve her lost doll and walking into the city's slums. He/She chooses to stop Taltuba’s bullying of the commoners by facing the nobleman’s worm monstrosity. If he/she is too weak to slay it, Xenetes emerges from the pub to do it for him/her. Prevailing against the beast has Xenetes instead enter the scene to introduce himself to the virtuous youth. After he learns from one of Taltuba's minions that the doll was given to the queen, he gives the protagonist a magic necklace which opens the hidden doorway to the queen's escape path. He lets him/her keep it, even after he/she completes Hannah's request. The protagonist can then boost their affinity ratings with Xenetes by talking to him in Rostorl or Liberdam's taverns. When Nemea declares continental warfare to take the demonic Weapons of Darkness scattered across Vyashion by force, Xenetes is promoted to be Pharos's Commander of Military Affairs; he leads his own regiment against the Dyneskal troops and later becomes the sole commander of Rostorl's armies. The protagonist can ally with Rostorl to fight beside him or oppose him by joining Dyneskal. His fate in the main story is determined by the protagonist's affinity ratings with him –and Lemghon in the revamps. His survival from the frontlines is a mandatory requirement for viewing the second half of events for characters in Rostorl. Angeerdan leads the first campaign against Rostorl by ambushing their main forces from the northern mountain path. His forces devastate many nobles in the war and drove Xenetes's shamed father to commit suicide. Xenetes counters the veteran general by outnumbering Dyneskal's minimalistic unit and charging their main camp. If the protagonist has sided with Angeerdan, they can rescue him from Xenetes. Once he/she arrives, Xenetes may fight them and perish (if Angeerdan's affinity with the protagonist is higher) or choose to flee (if their affinity is equal). Siding with Rostorl leads to Angeerdan personally halting the protagonist's pursuit and dying for his men's safety. Either scenario ends with Dyneskal's retreat. If Xenetes dies in this particular battle, many characters affiliated with Rostorl are guaranteed to perish later in the main story. Karula orders a second campaign for Rostorl after she reduces Liberdam to rubble. The battle's general events are the same for both sides with Zelashell spreading a rumor of Nemea's death. Though morale is low, Karula continues to push her troops towards Xenetes's decoy unit and is trapped in a deadly pincer attack. She issues a retreat with her remaining forces. Rostorl wins the battle, but the throne is defenseless in Xenetes's absence. It is during this moment of vulnerability when Lemghon springs his long awaited betrayal and overpowers Eris. He issues a warrant for Xenetes's arrest once the battle with Dyneskal has ended. The commander had anticipated this event and willingly accepts his judgment in Rostorl. The protagonist may hurry to Rostorl to save him regardless of their allegiance for this battle. If they choose to do so, they need to reach Rostorl's castle and escort Tiana/Atleia to safety within a five minute time limit. If the protagonist saves Tiana, he/she receives Xenetes's written will addressed to the queen from Vailaila. The player is given additional time to hurry to Xenetes's rescue. The original game has Xenetes either be killed by Lemghon, escape with the protagonist to safety, or simply return from his campaign safe and unscathed. infinite has seven variations of these events with similar conclusions. If Atleia becomes the Queen of Darkness, Xenetes will suffer from a deadly poison and is cornered by Lemghon. The protagonist may arrive in time to save him. If he/she does, Atleia and Shali will force Lemghon to give into his darkenith instincts. Xenetes recovers from his injury enough to beat the noble back to his sanity. Although he is distraught with his aunt's death, he drags Lemghon up to his feet and escapes with him. Once the trio are safe, he embarrassingly asks the protagonist to give him back his written will. The other scenarios roughly mirrors the original game with his death. His corpse is reanimated to be Atleia's puppet, and the protagonist is forced to fight him when they confront her at the end of the game. He is beaten by Rostorl's dragoons before the protagonist's arrival if Tiana should become the Queen of Darkness. Like the previously mentioned scenarios, Lemghon succumbs to the wild traits of his darkenith blood. A surviving Xenetes can shield Lemghon from Tiana's further torment, which causes a stunned Lemghon to regain his sentience. Moved by his enemy's selflessness, Lemghon may use his darkenith powers to teleport the trio to safety. He may alternatively sacrifice himself to the forces of darkness to protect Xenetes and the protagonist. Xenetes's death can be the same as Atleia's scenarios or end with Tiana killing both men herself. A living Xenetes decides to resume his life as an adventurer since the majority of Rostorl's nobility is slaughtered by the Queen of Darkness. He offers to join the protagonist's party. If Lemghon is with him, he overlooks their past transgressions and greets him as his equal. The duo then agree to travel with the protagonist. His personal ending has him help with the restoration of Rostorl and continue adventuring beside the protagonist. He finally confesses his noble lineage to the local tavern owner while he waits for him/her to find a job request. Hannah comments that the pair are hopeless romantics as she watches them depart. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, he shares a drink with Angeerdan in Rostorl's pub. Since Esther and company don't want to wait for the protagonist to come back to them, Xenetes proposes that the group travel the world to reunite with him/her. Character Information Personality As famous as he may be, Xenetes never relies on his reputation to gain others' trust. His complaisant geniality and unbeatable dependability easily earns him the admiration of even the harshest critics against him. A righteous soul who abides to his personal code of ethics, Xenetes boldly claims to treasure all life; status, gender, nor race can alter his desire to save those in danger. When his sword skills aren't needed, it is his casual, good-natured cynicism which draws people to him. He frequently encourages his listeners to be optimistic through his light jests and enjoys sharing a good drink with his comrades. He occasionally refers to people through amicable nicknames, calling Angeerdan "Old timer" (とっつぁん, tottsuan) and maidens "Little lady" (お姫さん, ohime-san). Underneath his gregarious smile lies a harsh realist. The adventurer isn't jaded into thinking that he can truly save everyone, even if it pains him to admit it. He accepts the finality of death with austere sobriety; the veteran would appear apathetic to it if not for his sincere condolences. Above all else, he obeys his duty to protect his homeland during the continental war. Xenetes will not hesitate to kill his foreign friends if they should face one another in combat, and he is prepared to face his own demise at any time. Not wanting to intimidate others with his grim seriousness, he may crack a joke or promptly excuse himself to break the ice. Xenetes tends to keep his deepest thoughts to himself while brooding over a drink. Eris is the woman who Xenetes admires throughout his life. He appreciates the days when she raised him –still fondly remembering her home cooked meals– and her will to protect the Pharos family. Xenetes isn't blind to her notoriety and cruelty, but he still thinks highly of her genuine kindness towards him. When she dies in infinite, he even contemplates suicide to join her. It's for Eris's sake that he reluctantly humors his engagement to Tiana, a young woman who is chipper but very naive in his eyes. He treats her as his surrogate little sister and hopes to someday awaken the maiden to her responsibilities. In his written will to Tiana, he asks the queen to at least understand Eris and her methods if she can't bring herself to forgive her. Xenetes doesn't respect his brutish father much, but his ties to him still makes him a part of the Pharos family. That alone is enough for Lemghon to dub him one of his greatest enemies of the court. The hatred the nobleman directs towards him throughout the main story is largely one-sided, although Xenetes may offer a playful quip to his scorn. He may not prefer to be openly sentimental towards Lemghon, but Xenetes will not tolerate the racial discrimination the nobleman may face. Xenetes is aware of the nobleman's schemes, yet he refuses to prevent something which he knows is an inevitable event. Amazingly, Xenetes doesn't bear a grudge for Eris's death and instead seeks to broaden the nobleman's horizons if they survive the rebellion together. The protagonist is curious about learning his experiences in the world, aspiring to someday gain the same knowledge and presence as him. Xenetes fondly dubs him/her the "Ally of justice" (正義の味方, seigi no mikata). They both value the thrill of adventure and have a free loving spirit. Xenetes becomes attracted to him/her as a true friend who shares the same morales as him. He views heroes as his brothers in arms and adores heroines' gradual maturation into strong women. Yet he reserves his friendship for the protagonist if he/she is a part of the Rostorl nobility. Even if their family ties are a lie, Xenetes would prefer to avoid their jealous older step brother if possible. Voice Actors *Kirby Morrow - English voice *Makoto Yasumura - Japanese voice Fighting Style Xenetes is a power character with high health, good defenses, and above average stats. His greatest flaw is his comparatively lower agility, and it may take time for him to catch up to the main party. He tends to be more resilient than Reig or Angeerdan by the time he joins, which might be to the player's advantage if they want a strong fighter for boss fights. Xenetes is the one of two characters with unique equipment who can change his armaments, although he is limited to using greatswords. It gives him slight versatility over characters like him in infinite. His personal sword, Seven Dragons, is a level five Wind elemental weapon in Zill O'll. It may be strong against random monsters, but he will struggle using it against the end game bosses or any Wind dominant foes. He and the protagonist are the only characters who can use it. Like Angeerdan, his stats and Souls can be altered before his recruitment in infinite if the protagonist accepts his randomized assistance in the hunts for Tiera's Daughters. Gallery Xenetes-zilloll.jpg|Zill O'll artwork Xenetes-trinityzilloll.jpg|TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll render __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters